Let me tell you about Pigfarts
by rowena weasley
Summary: It's that time of the year at Hogwarts again, THE YULE BALL has arrived. And this year, Draco is determined to ask Luna Lovegood out, no matter how embarrassing it will be for him.


**OMG guys, this is my first fanfic ever! I am rather shy. I do hope it is good enough! Please review and as always, if you like it, favorite it so it'll encourage me to write more!**

Christmas has reached Hogwarts. The Great Feast had been delicious as usual. Luna Lovegood skipped along the empty corridors to potions class. She was wearing knee length socks and her feet were cold, for her shoes had been mysteriously taken. Her radish earrings dangled from her small ears and her butterbeer necklace hung on her slender neck. Her waist long dirty blond hair cascaded down her shoulders and her grey eyes bore the usual dreamy bored look. One might easily mistake her for a Hufflepuff if it wasn't for the blue and bronze crest on her Hogwarts robes that proved otherwise.

"Looking for his Lovegood?" called someone. Startled, Luna looked around, and when she spotted no one, she called in her sing-song voice, "Hello, Draco!" She didn't reach for her wand, which was placed at a strategical position, tucked behind her left ear.

There was a thud as her shoes dropped from the top of an archway and landed on the floor. Exclaiming in delight, Luna ran to pick them up. Before she reached her shoes, a student jumped down from the archway and landed smoothly in front of her. Not appearing the least bit surprised, Luna just picked up her shoes and faced Draco, looking mildly interested.

"How did you know it was me, Lovegood?" asked Draco, with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Well, you have a very distinctive aura Draco," replied Luna vaguely.

"Oh, and how's that?" Draco sneered, "Got that from you precious Quibbler again haven't you?"

"No," said Luna simply, "can't you see auras too?"

"Man, so that's why they call you Loony Lovegood," smirked Draco.

"So, you're here to make fun of me too aren't you?" asked a slightly hurt Luna.

"No…." said Draco hastily, "maybe I'm going about this the wrong way…Luna?"

"What is it Draco?" again, her dreamy sing-song voice gave Draco such a warm rush. She was different, she was. The other students laughed about Pigfarts, but never Luna, she has always taken Pigfarts seriously. Taking a deep breath, Draco took the leap.

"I was wondering, if you…well, has a date for the Yule Ball…tonight?"

"Oooh!" squealed Luna. "I actually don't, and I would LOVE to go with you, I've never had a friend ask me before!"

Draco turned a brilliant shade of beetroot red that would make even the famous Ronald Weasley jealous. "Actually, I was thinking maybe we could go as more than friends." Admitted Draco abashly. Risking a quick glace at her incredulous expression, Draco hurriedly added: "If you don't want to, I understand. It was a long shot anyway" He sighed.

"Oh!" Luna's eyes widened, making her look like a demented owl, Draco, however, found this to be extremely cute. "If you put it that way, why not?" Luna beamed. "Draco, I will go to the Yule Ball with you as more than friends." She recited solemly.

"AHA! I HEARD THAT!" Screeched Peeves, whooshing out of the suit of armour he was hiding in. He then made the mistletoe bush grow from the ceiling and zoomed away yelling: "DRACO LURVES LOONY!"

Furiously, Draco dug his pocket for his wand but stopped when he was Luna was happily giggling to herself. "So…tonight?" He smirked at her, kneeling down to help Luna with her shoes. "Tonight." Luna whispered, giving Draco a quick peck on his pale handsome cheek. Sealing the promise they shared. Humming to herself, Luna skipped back to Ravenclaw tower, having already missed her potions class.

Draco smiled to himself and went back to the Slytherin common room to prepare for the wonderful night to come, ignorant to the entire D.A. on the end of the corridor, who have obviously been listening in on them with extendable ears.

At 8o'clock, Draco met Luna at the base of the staircase to the Great Hall. She was dressed like a fairy, the kind that you might find on top of a Christmas tree. But hey, Draco didn't judge her, it was Christmas after all. Several girls were giggling out rightly at her outfit but Draco thought she was the prettiest girl there. She looked radiant and sweet and well, slightly confused. He walked smoothly over to her and placed a kiss on her small hand, ignoring the furious whispers and baffled looks from the onlookers.

"Hey look! It's Luna!" Ron shouted, dragging a flustered looking Hermoine Granger over to where Draco and Luna stood. He was followed closely by Harry and Ginny, who looked as if they were trying really hard not to burst out laughing. "Wait, DRACO?" Ron faltered and glanced at Harry. Both of them plunged their hands into their robes in unison, reaching for their wands. Draco instinctively flinched. But what they brought out wasn't wands.

It was flowers.

"Flowers, for the lovely couple," grinned Harry, winking at a stunned Draco.

"Well, we always told you that you needed some light in you dark life, Draco." Said Hermoine. "I never thought you would take us literally."

At Hermoine's words, Draco risked a glance at Luna. She was standing by this side swaying slightly to the music wafting from the Great Hall, smiling softly at everything. Hermoine was right, Draco grudgingly agreed. Luna is light.

By then, the entire D.A has surrounded them while Draco was distracted by the changing colours in Luna's eyes. They congratulated him and her, and left. But not without some small amount of teasing. As they were there and heard everything, some were even able to act out some parts of his embarrassing attempt at asking Luna out.

Flushing, Draco asked Harry: "How much did you guys hear?"

"Pretty much everything mate," admitted Harry apologetically.

"Sorry, we really couldn't help it" added Ginny, who was grinning maniacally.

Feeling suddenly shy, Draco chanced an unsure glance at Luna, he was surprised to find her beaming, looking quite at ease despite all of the unwanted attention the new couple have been attracting.

"Draco," she whispered. "Have you ever realised, that your hands fit mine?" She asked, as she slipped her hand in his.

"I do now." He replied softly. Smirking, he led her into the Great Hall, feeling braver than he had ever felt before.

"Let me tell you about Pigfarts," he boasted to an interested looking Luna.

Behind them, Ron and Harry mimed vomiting into their butterbeers, but then they grabbed their girlfriends and followed suit.

Right on cue, The Weird Sisters started playing a slow song.


End file.
